


Mitnehmen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Drabble, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Würden dich Blumen freuen?
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mitnehmen

**Author's Note:**

> Eine indirekte Fortsetzung zu "Rennen" oder "Helfen", kann aber auch alleine gelesen werden :) Wieder eher düstere Gefilde ...

Bald geh ich, verkaufe unser Haus und die Tiere. Alles zusammen aufgebaut. Für uns. Und jetzt, ohne dich … Ich schaff‘s nicht, so weiter zu leben.

Dir ging’s hier nimmer gut. Du hast immer öfter gehustet, auch ohne Anstrengungen. Immer schlechter Luft bekommen. Immer weniger Kraft gehabt, bis …

Weit weg kann ich nicht, will dich ja besuchen. Würden dich Blumen freuen?

Meine Wangen werden nass. Nur Regen, mach dir keine Gedanken.

Ich werd Arbeit suchen. Irgendwas. Vielleicht in `nem Laden.

Damals sagte ich, ich wäre als Verkäufer ein Ass … Da hab ich mich in dich verguckt …

Ich glaub, es regnet wieder.


End file.
